


For as Long as You Need

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Romelle finally makes it back to the Altean colony to retrieve some of her things and takes Allura with her.





	For as Long as You Need

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 21: ~~Your Very First Sapphic OTP~~ or **Hurt/Comfort**

Allura waited until they were back on the Atlas before speaking.

“Are you alright?” she asked gently.

Romelle nodded, clutching in her arms the things she had brought back from the deserted colony. The moved through the corridors of the Atlas slowly, heading for their shared quarters. Allura hadn’t known what to say down on the colony. She’d had her own painful emotions clogging her throat, and she couldn’t imagine how Romelle felt to see it so deserted and not know where her people had gone.

“Most of those I was closest to had already been taken away before Keith and Krolia found me,” Romelle said softly. “I’ve already mourned them.”

The way she clutched the framed images of her brother and parents made Allura believe her mourning was not as over as she claimed. But she was not one to judge. She still felt the pain of her losses as keenly as when they had occurred.

Discovering that there were more Alteans out there only to lose them again did not help matters.

“I’m sorry that you have to leave your home behind a second time,” Allura said, as they reached their quarters and walked inside.

“The colony stopped being my home when my parents and brother left it,” Romelle said, moving over to where Allura had placed a framed picture of her parents and setting her own framed images down there beside it.

Once her arms were emptied of her other things, placed here and there, Allura wasted no time in embracing her.

“I wish I could take your pain away,” she whispered into her hair.

Romelle clung to her tightly and sighed. “You ease my pain more than you know.”

“What can I do for you now?” Allura asked, pressing a kiss to her temple and then her cheek. “Tell me how to help.”

“Just keep holding me,” Romelle breathed. “I don’t feel so alone when you hold me.”

Allura nodded and kissed her temple again, holding her tightly. “For as long as you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
